


Always The Quiet Ones

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe is maybe a little too nosey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always The Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: pete fucks patrick so hard he can barely walk the next day, and he's not complaining except everyone keeps teasing but gabe seems a bit interested about it.

Gabe watches Patrick with narrowed eyes, wondering at the way Patrick limped around slightly, trying to hide it for Bronx's sake. Gabe clutches Bronx to his chest for a moment, still watching Patrick before Bronx squirms out of Gabe's arms to go play. 

"Why are you staring at me, Saporta?" Patrick asks, easing himself down on the couch, opening his laptop on the coffee table.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you moving around like you're 90?" Gabe asks, deciding not to beat around the bush. 

Patrick blushes bright red and Pete, coming back in from the kitchen, answers him after checking to see that Bronx isn't within hearing.

"It's 'cause I fucked him too hard last night, but he asked for it, so his own fault." Pete leaps over the back of the couch and plants a kiss on Patrick's cheek, squawking when Patrick shoves him away.

Pete goes to check on Bronx and Gabe steals Pete's seat. "You're not one I would have pegged for being into rough sex."

Patrick eyes him for a moment. "It's always the quiet ones, right?"

Gabe laughs. "That's what they say." 

Patrick shakes his head and then turns to face Gabe suddenly. He reaches out and hauls Gabe in for a kiss. It's sloppy and uncoordinated, but Gabe gets into quickly and then it's hot and biting and fun. It's over way too soon though.

"Well, that was fucking hot." Pete says from the hallway. 

Patrick clears his throat and goes back to his laptop, blushing bright red.

"It is the quiet ones." Gabe mumbles and then flinches when Pete slaps him on the back.

"I told you, man!" Pete crows gleefully.

Patrick continues to ignore them in favor of GarageBand.


End file.
